Adventures of taking care of a young speedster
by Breanna20
Summary: Kid Flash is turned into a 7-year old. Can the team take care of him? And how do they react when certain things come into the light. Contains mentions of child abuse and an overprotective Roy Harper. R&R
1. De-aged!

**Heyy! So obviously if you follow my stories you know how this goes lol and I'm so sorry I will be continuing my Jackie Frost one-shots. But recently I basically just dug myself straight down into the Young Justice fandom and now I'm creating the first story of it! And can I just say how absolutely adorable Wally is like omgsh he's so cute I can't handle it lol. I'm absolutely loving the stories about him being de-aged so I'm doing my own take on it ^_^. This will contain mentions of child abuse just for a warning and Overprotective big brother Roy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything otherwise this would've happened in the show.**

* * *

The team once again found themselves battling Klarion. **(****A/N I can't write battles so bear with me please ^_^") **Until suddenly he shouted, "Faderskapet!" His hands help a ball of pure energy and directed it towards Kid Flash.

"KF! Watch out!" Robin called out to Kid who was busy fighting off some golems Klarion summoned. He turned around too late when the light blue energy hit him. He tensed and let out a pained scream as he felt the burning electricity flow throughout his body.

"Kid!" Red Arrow yelled out as he saw his friend...no _brother _get hit. Then in a dirty cloud Kid disappeared from view.

Klarion giggled, "Bye-bye justice babies!"

Red growled and quickly shot an arrow at him but nearly a second before it hit him the witch boy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn bastard!" Red yelled out.

Aqualad laid a hand on his distressed friend's shoulder as a means to calm him down. "My friend, I am aware that you are upset but right now our number one priority is Kid Flash."

Red calmed down considerably but was dejected, "But...kid...he's _gone_..."

Aqualad gave a small smile, "No, he was merely transformed."

"What?"

Red Arrow and Aqualad looked over and saw Robin, Conner, Megan, Artemis and Zatanna surrounding a small bundle. Zee's hands were glowing as she tried to pinpoint the exact spell used. The two oldest superheroes made their way over and Red finally understood exactly what had occurred. He let out a sigh of relief, Kid wasn't gone.

He was just de-aged!

In the middle of the make-shift circle sat a small 7-year old although he was the size of a 5-year old. He had short, choppy red hair and eyes so big and deep you could still see the innocence in them even though they were lined with tears. He wore and oversized gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants and simple red sneakers. Megan sensed the little boy's distress and attempted to calm him down, "It's okay Wally, don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you."

The young child surprised them all when he yelled back, "That's what everyone says! Don't lie to me!" He then ran over to a pillar and hid.

Robin looked over to Roy, "You knew him at this age right? He might listen to you."

"I could try. But he might not recognize me I was younger back then too." He responded. Regardless he walked toward the pillar while taking off his mask revealing soft blue eyes. He leaned down until he was the child's height resting on one knee.

Then he softly said, "Wally...hey. Come one out. You're safe here." Those words seemed to trigger something in the child's mind. He slowly inched his way out from behind the pillar. Once he saw Roy recognition flashed through the child's eyes.

Wally ran to Roy shouting, "Big Brother!" He jumped onto Roy clinging to him like a lifeline and started crying. "BigbrotherIdon'tknowwhereIamandthesepeoplearescaryandI'mscared!" He rambled on.

Roy stood up holding onto Wally while calming him down, "Shh...It's okay these are friends. They won't hurt you. You're safe."

Wally pulled back and shyly asked, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Wally leaned his head against the crook of the archer's neck and started sucking his thumb, then looked at the other people in the room. Megan slowly walked forward, "Hi Wally." She said gently. "You can call me Megan." Roy then put the child on the floor.

And very slowly and gently everyone reintroduced themselves to young speedster at least until Robin did. The young child laughed quietly, "You're not Robin, I know Robin he's one of my very bestest friends but he's smaller than me."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah your right but a lot of time has passed, an accident happened that's why you don't remember us."

Wally put his hands on his hips, narrowed his eyes and sassily said, "Oh yeah! Tell me something only Robin would know about me!"

Robin thought for a second, "Alright...let's see. Oh! I know, you're afraid of the dark because of night terrors."

Wally deadpanned, "Doesn't count. _Every _kid my age is afraid of the dark."

Artemis chuckled, "Even as a kid he had a smart mouth."

Robin narrowed his eyes thinking, "Oh! You compliment everyone you meet because you want people to feel good about themselves even if you can't!"

Wally's eyes widened as he jumped onto Robin, "Rob it is you!" Robin chuckled as he held the young child.

"This is a cute spectacle but I suggest we head back home." The man known as Kaldur said.

Wally turned back to Roy and held out his arms and Roy's respond was almost by instinct as he picked the speedster up. They soon went back to the bioship.

As they flew through the air back to mount justice the team couldn't help but coo at how cute Wally was as he looked out the window in wonder at all the sights.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. I just adore young Wally sooo adorable! I would appreciate requests of different situations with young Wally. Reviews are Highly encouraged. It' will tell me if you guys want more or if I just keep this as a one-shot. So let me know ^_^**

**Bye! **


	2. Nightmares and Comforts

**Oh my gosh! This had a way better fan response than I was expecting thank you all so much! At the bottom there will be a section for responses so if you wrote a review look down below :)**

**So here's a chapter 2, I'm not really all that good with long stories with plots and all that so I think I'll just makes these a bunch of one-shots about taking care of lil wally. So make some requests, and I'll do my best to portray what you want.**

**Now on to the story!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**De-aged part 2**

**Summary: The team gets back to Mount Justice and decide how to deal with a now child size Wally.**

By the time the bioship reached their base, Wally was deep asleep by the window, curled up in a ball in Roy's lap.

After Megan landed the bioship she floated over to Roy and Wally, "Aww he's so sweet."

Artemis agreed, "Yea he is...what happened?" she joked. "How did he go from a sweet shy little boy to the annoying flirt we know today?"

Roy was gently rocking him as they walked into their common room, he muttered "A lot of things. I'm going to put him in his room so he's more comfortable." Then he walked off with the young child.

When Roy was out of earshot Kaldur commented, "He is very protective of Wally."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "It makes sense."

Conner then asked, "How so?"

Robin then went on to explain, "Well I can't say too much because it's Wally's life and I don't know how much he wants you to know but what I can say is that at this age he just had a lot going on. There was a lot of bad stuff going on. Roy already knew him by this time but he was really young so there wasn't much he could do to help. I think Roy wants to make it up to him by helping him as much as he can. I guess just seeing Wally in such a vulnerable state again triggered some kind of protectiveness in him."

When Robin finished explaining Roy walked back into the room.

Artemis then brought up a valid point, "So now what do we do? I mean as much as I hate to admit it we kinda need Kid Flash, we can't exactly let him stay as a 7 year old."

"That's true, Wally is a very valuable asset to the team." Megan agreed.

Suddenly Zatanna stumbled before Kaldur caught her, "Zatanna, are you alright?"

She smiled sheepishly as she gained her footing, "Yes, I'm sorry I was using up too much magic again, but I was able to gather intel on Wally's incident."

"Really?"

"Great job!"

"What did you find out about Baywatch?"

Zatanna explained, "Well it's temporary and from what I know it should only last about a month or two. I believe that Klarion did not do this to be malicious but to just hinder us for a little."

The team soaked in this new information relieved that it wasn't permanent.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_It's dark and I don't know where I am...the last thing I remember was big brother Roy holding me and we were walking towards some flying thing that Mo-...no Megan her name was. Megan piloted. I remember watching clouds and birds flying beside me. It was so nice, I hope we can do that again. Wait wally focus! I have to figure out where I am. Wait is that a light? I start to walk towards it maybe I'll be able to tell where this is but the light is so small, it's not a light bulb or a flashlight...what is it? Oh no...I know what that is, I turn around and run. That's a lighter for cigarettes! I don't like cigarettes they give bad memories. Suddenly I bump into something hard and fall to the ground. I rub my head and look up and see a giant shadow and dark hands grab me. I scream for it to let go. I recognize him, I want him to leave me alone I hate him...I HATE him...I HATE HIM! I hear him laughing at me with that dark creepy chuckle of his._

_._

_._

_._

I flew up with a strangled scream. It...It was a dream? I let out a breath of relief. I soon look around. I'm in a room of some kind. The blankets I assume were on me were crumpled on the floor in my fit. I jump off the bed and look around, it's too dark I don't like it. I slowly open the door and look around the corner there's no one around. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes, I've never liked being alone Roy knows this...why would he leave me alone? I walk down the hallway hoping to see Roy or Robin...or anyone really. My big brothers said that the other people were friends and I trust them. My brothers would never lie to me.

As I'm walking down the long hallway suddenly I see a big shadow coming toward me, my mind immediately had a flash back to my nightmare, I run to the wall curl up and start to cry. I know I'm supposed to be a big boy but I'm so scared I can't help it.

"Wally?" A gentle feminine voice rang out. I turn around and come face to face with a blonde girl leaning down to my height. She has pretty silver/blue eyes and is wearing a white tank top, jeans and a black leather jacket, I remember her I think her name was Artie or Artemis. I'm lost in a trance remembering her.

"Wally." She says my name again but louder. I look up at her and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. Her face twists from shock to concern. I tense up as she picks me up, "Shh...Wally you're alright." I wrap my arms around neck and hide in her neck as she calms me down, I can feel her slowly rocking me.

**Artemis' POV**

I had just come from my room after I changed clothes. When I turned the corner I saw movement, I was immediately on alert but then realized it was Wally. He was in fetal position near the wall, his small form was slightly shaking. I walked up to him I bent down till I was sitting on the balls of my feet, my arms laying on my knees.

I gently said, "Wally?" I knew exactly how to approach him. Even though Robin and Roy wouldn't say it out loud I knew what "Issues" he had. He was abused, it all made sense. The fear, the cries of "Please don't hurt me", the shaking and adult Wally always told us of a strained relationship with his parents. Growing up in Gotham I saw this kind of thing all the time. Which also explains why I might be the only one to figure it out. M'gann lived on Mars and wasn't familiar with this kind of thing, Conner grew up in a pod, Kaldur lived in Atlantis, and Zatanna was sheltered by her father her entire life.

Wally shyly turned around and looked up at me almost like he was deep in thought. I said his name again to gain his attention, "Wally." Suddenly he started crying just bawling his eyes out. It shocked me but soon worried me, something happened he was perfectly fine just an hour ago. I knew I should go get Roy or someone better to deal with the crying child but I couldn't just leave him. So after much internal debate I picked him up and stood, "Shh...Wally you're alright." I felt him tense up then slowly relax and much to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried himself deep in the crook of my neck. I tightened my hold on him and slowly rocked him as I witnessed Roy do earlier. I don't know where this gentleness came from but I'm defiantly not complaining...it's kind of nice.

After awhile he calmed down quite a bit. I decided to pry a little. "Wally, are you okay?"

"...no." He answered hesitantly. Well at least he's honest.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I...I had a nightmare." Came his muffled reply. My eyes widened in realization duh of course why didn't I figure that out sooner.

"Do you want to talk about it. It might help." I said uncharacteristically gentle.

"..." He said nothing. I was almost sure he was going to keep quiet until a very quiet muffled voice answered.

"I-I was alone in a really really dark room. And then this giant shadow came for me and tried to hurt me. That's when I woke up but I was all alone again and it was dark and I couldn't find anyone. And then I saw your shadow and I got scared again."

Well that explains why I found him crying, he thought his nightmare came true.

I sighed, "It's okay to be afraid Wally. Do you know why?" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"No."

I rubbed my nose against his earning a cute giggle, "Because you have a whole bunch of people who care for you. And as long as you have us you don't have to be scared alone. We'll help you throughout your fears." I gave a small smile. I don't know where all this _sweetness _was coming from but it was nice.

"You promise?" Wally shyly asked.

"I promise." My voice was firm.

"Wally!" We heard Roy yelling until he turned the corner and saw me. "Artemis! Have you seen Wally he's gone!?"

I turned my body fully around so that he could see the young child in my arms.

He let out a sigh of relief and ruffled Wally's hair, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry..."

"Come on kiddo." Roy said lightly holding out his arms to grab Wally.

Until Wally did something that shocked us both. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pouted. "I wanna stay with Artie."

Roy blinked owlishly then gave a small smile, "Alright come on then."

Wally stayed in my arms and I couldn't help but smile as we walked towards the others in the common room. Everyone else was as shocked but I soon saw smiles directed our way.

* * *

**Oh my god I love this chapter soo much! Artemis and Wally Fluff! Anyway haha hope you enjoyed.**

**Review and let me know ^_^**

**Bye~**


	3. Movies and Brotherly fluff

**Oh my gosh can I just say how happy I am with the responses I am getting thank you all so much.**

**And here's the first request!**

**Wallypop: Could you do a chapter where Robin takes care of Wally and they watch The Little Mermaid.**

**I will do my best because honestly there are a lot of stories where it's his favorite movie because of the red hair and I don't really like it all that much but on the other hand I'll be able to let out some more info on his past so it all works out. So here goes nothing ^_^**

**Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

"What do you mean I have to babysit~!" Robin whined for what felt like the 50th time.

Roy walked forward and placed Wally on Robin's back as a piggyback, "What I mean is the girls want to go out shopping to get some stuff for him and we're being forced to go so you are going to watch Wally." Wally wrapped his arms around Robin as the latter adjusted himself to holding Wally the correct way.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Robin really didn't feel like just sitting around doing nothing and Wally obviously wasn't comfortable enough yet to play games.

Roy pointed to the coffee table, "There's a bunch of Disney movies you guys can watch." Robin deflated he could tell he was fighting a losing battle.

As Artemis passed by them she snuggled her nose against Wally's making the child giggle, "Don't worry we'll be back soon."

As the team left they briefly heard Wally shout, "Bye-bye!"

Robin groaned, "Alright Wally how about we get some popcorn and watch these movies?" He turned his head to look at the child sitting on his shoulders as a huge grin makes its way onto his face.

"Okay big brother Rob." Wally responded. Robin felt his heart swell at the words the 6-year old said. With Robin being the youngest on the team no one ever really looked up to him. But here was Wally his surrogate brother being _6 years old_ and now looking up to him. It was a feeling he couldn't describe. Robin smiled all the way to the kitchen and even making the popcorn, he wished this feeling would never go away. He would enjoy this time as much as he could because Robin knew it wouldn't last forever.

*After about 2 hours*

"Alright the next movie we have here is The little mermaid?" He showed Wally the DVD box, "Is this something you want to watch?"

Wally studied the cover and then brightly smiled, "Yea! Look Rob she has red hair like me!"

Robin smiled back at the boy, "Oh yea so she does." He faintly heard Wally mumble something while looking a little distressed.

"What was that Wally?"

"I-I asked do you think she...gets picked on...for her hair color?"

Robin was shocked, not expecting that question, "Uhm...no she doesn't...why do you ask?"

Wally tensed up, "O-oh no reason..."

Robin gave him a warning tone, "Wally...come on talk to me. What's going on?"

Wally hesitated but answered, "Well...I uhm sometimes get picked on."

"Where? At school?" Robin asked gently.

Wally started twiddling his thumbs, "At school...at home."

Robin was taken back he definitely wasn't expecting that answer. He pulled Wally into his side as a comforting hug. "Don't worry, you won't be bullied anymore. Everyone here cares for you and we won't let you be hurt anymore."

Wally looked up at Robin shyly, "You promise?"

Robin nodded his head, "I promise! Now how about we start this movie."

Wally smiled and giggled, "Okay!"

About 45 minutes into the movie the rest of the team came back and the sight they were met with was undeniably adorable. On the couch sat the two boys cuddled up under a blanket. Wally was laid across Robin's chest sleeping and sucking his thumb. Robin had an arm protectively wrapped around Wally holding him close.

"Aww that is so sweet." Megan cooed.

"Should we wake them?" Conner asked.

"No let them be." Artemis replied with a loving look in her eyes as she took in the sight of the two young boys. The three of them went into the kitchen while Roy and Kaldur took the hopping bags into Wally's room. Right before they left the room Roy noticed Wally whimpered and Robin instinctly tightened his hold on the 6-year old. All Roy did was smile softly at the sweet moment and then followed Kaldur.

* * *

**I so hope I did this to your expectations. I feel like I failed but at the same time I was able to add some Wally and Robin fluff. So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**Review and let me know how I did. Also if you just wanna see a certain person interact with Wally just let me know ^_^.**

**Ok bye for now~**


	4. Understandings between Brothers

**Heyy I'm back with more :-) so here's another requested chapter. Silver requested some Conner and Wally so here we go. I'm not used to writing Conner so I hope I portrayed him correctly.**

**MarburyBlur: No Wally doesn't have any powers at this point so sorry I won't be able to do a chappie you want :( plus with his current personality he just too shy to do that. I'm so sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Conner angrily punched his custom made punching bags. No one was there to help him control his anger so he took up on Black Canary's suggestion to training.

The team was on another recon mission but due to Wally's current status he couldn't go and he didn't want to be by himself so Conner offered to stay behind. The clone honestly didn't feel like going anyway he was too distraught, heavy on the dis **(haha Robin lingo ^-^)**. Once again he tried to connect with Superman and once again he was blown off. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong, he tried so hard to impress him and nothing!

Wally stood by the door to training room and watched as Conner violently hit the bag. He had just woken up from a nap and went off to find '_Big Brother Conner' _With every hit he heard Conner mutter, "He's my dad. Why! Does! He! Ignore! Me!" Wally ventured closer to the angry teen, afraid but he had faith that Conner wouldn't hurt him.

"Conner?"

The teen halted his intense battle when he heard the small voice behind him. They're weren't many people who could snap him out of his angered state. The only things that could were either Megan or Wally. Megan because obviously she was his girlfriend and he loved her dearly and Wally because essentially he was the clone's little brother. When he was broken free of Cadmus Wally had promised him the moon and gave it to him, Wally gave Conner his nickname and for a short time Wally gave him a place to live. He was the one who showed Conner that even if it wasn't by blood he still had a family. Even if he didn't show it often Conner cared deeply about Wally. He turned around and saw Wally standing there shyly. Conner kneeled down to Wally's height and gave him a small but comforting smile, "Hey Wally."

Wally walked closer completely calm, "Why are you mad at your daddy?"

Conner's eyes widened. Okay he was definitely not expecting that but he chuckled Wally always was a bit more attentive to peoples emotions than he let on. Even at such a young age he was very perceptive of the world around him. "I...well it's complicated." He told the young boy hoping it was enough, he really didn't think Wally would understand such a situation. But unfortunately it seemed it wasn't enough. Wally sat down on the ground in front of the older boy signaling that he wasn't going anywhere. Over the past week the team discovered that Wally could be _very _stubborn and that arguing with him had absolutely no effect. When the child wanted something he got it one way or another. At one point even Batman lost to him.

Conner sighed in defeat, "Well my dad...superman...he well quite simply he ignores my existence. He refuses to believe that I'm related to him. Sometimes I just wish...I don't know, I just wish he would give me the time of day." Conner confided, he felt silly letting all this out to a 7-year old. Conner honestly didn't believe that Wally would understand but the look in the child's eyes said otherwise.

"I know how you feel..." Conner looked at Wally in surprise, "My daddy does the same thing with me. It's like no matter what I do I can't get his approval. But lately I've realized that I don't need it. As long as I have people who care about me that's all that matters. The same goes for you, you have me and Kal and Megan and Roy and Robin and Artie. If your dad doesn't appreciate how amazing you are then that's not your family, we are your family. We appreciate you and care for you and we'll always stay by your side." By the end of his rant Wally had a giant smile on his face, he stood up and hugged the stunned teen and before he knew what was happening Conner was hugging Wally back. For a 7-year old, Wally had more wisdom than most members of the Justice League. It was incredible, Wally surprised them every day.

Conner smiled and realized that the young child was right. Who cares what that old man thought of him. Conner couldn't even remember why his approval was so important. He had his friends...no his _family _and that was the thing he cherished most of all.

* * *

**Gah! I freaking love this chapter so much. And if you couldn't tell I kinda bashed Superman for the way he treated poor Conner just because like seriously even Batman reprimanded him xD But the last episode in season 1 he did good ^_^**

**Anyway Silver I hope I wrote this to your expectations :-)**

**And because of the long wait period I might be able to write another chapter today so be on the lookout for it. More Artemis and Wally fluff**

**Bye~**


	5. Nighttime Comforts

**Here's second chapter of the day just like I promised ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Wally cringed as another roll of thunder shook the mountain. Normally when this happened he would rush off to Roy and the older boy would comfort him. But Wally felt bad about wanting to bother him. The team had just gotten back to a mission that failed and plus it was late that was like a double whammo. They were tired and Wally knew this. Lightening brightened the room and thunder boomed throughout the entire mountain.

"Aah!" Wally slightly screamed and whimpered attempting to keep quiet. He rolled into a small ball underneath his covers attempting to disappear. He sobbed quietly praying that the storm would be over soon. A few minutes later he heard his door open and soft footsteps made their way over him. He felt the bed indent indicating that someone just sat down next to him. The person started to soothingly rub his back while making shushing noises. Wally lifted his eyelids and looked at the mysterious person before recognizing the familiar blonde who instead of her green uniform was now wearing a white cami and black yoga pants. Tears began to fall from the 7-year old's eyes. He jumped up and hugged her tightly, "Artemis!"

Instinctly Artemis's arms wrapped themselves around Wally's small frame. "Shh...it's alright. You're okay...you're safe." After a little bit of chanting that she pulled back as Wally settled himself onto her lap he started sucking his thumb again a habit he picked up whenever he was scared or freaked out. She wiped his tears away, "What's wrong?" It was obvious what was wrong and she knew but lately she had been teaching him to talk about whatever was bothering him so that he wouldn't hold anything back. He needed to know that he could trust the team and that they honestly cared about him.

"Th-The...storm..."

She nodded then proceeded to pick him up laying him comfortably against her hip as his head laid against her shoulder. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat him at the breakfast bar and grabbed to spoons and a giant gallon of chocolate ice cream; Wally's favorite. She sat across from him and handed him a spoon she soon began to eat. When she looked at him again she chuckled at how confused he looked.

"When I was your age this is what my big sister, Jade, would do whenever I was scared. So dig in and let the sweetness carry away your fears." She explained her eyes glossing over from the memory of her and Jade. Despite everything she really was an amazing older sister. Wally started to eat but like a normal person. Artemis figured that he either didn't have his powers yet or he was just shy maybe a mixture of both.

They had a comfortable relationship. Wally had gotten a lot closer to her than anyone else. In certain situations she was even chosen over Roy. Wally surprised himself by how much he trusted her just a week ago he was terrified of her and she was a complete stranger. And now he ran to her more than anyone. He wasn't aware but Artemis thought the same of him, when she first joined the team she was distant at best at one point she was considered a traitor by the same person she was with now. She couldn't exactly explain why she was so sisterly to Wally, maybe having Jade for all those years just made her want someone like that. She smiled thinking of her sister she might be an assassin but he was still her sister and Artemis still loved her no matter what she was certain Jade felt the same. She smiled brightly watching Wally chow down on the cold, creamy delight. What she wasn't aware of were the ocean blue eyes watching them.

Roy.

He had heard Wally scream and out of instinct went to him only to find that someone had beaten him to it. He sighed as he watched them in silence she really _was _his replacement. He chuckled quietly to himself. He couldn't think like that though. Wally would kill him if he knew of Roy's thoughts, instead of a replacement maybe Wally's heart was just big enough for the both of them hell it was big enough for all eight of them. Roy noticed how Wally was a lot more open now that he knew that the others really did care about him. Roy was happy for Wally he really was.

But...

Sometimes he missed the days where he was the only one in Wally's life.

* * *

**Okay is it bad that I'm enjoying my own writing so much haha. And for the last part you can either make that into just bromance for Roy and Wally or as a slash type romance thingy. Personally Roy/Wally is my OTP so I absolutely adore them / but make it into whatever you want. :-)**

**Don't forget to review and request anything you want**

**Bye~**


	6. Batman vs Wally

**Heyy here we are with another chapter. MarburyBlur wanted me to do a oneshot where Batman loses to Wally as stated in a previous chapter. I had so much fun writing this it was like so adorable lol.**

**MarburyBlur: I will do a separate chapter featuring puppy dog eyes where he uses it on like everyone that will probably after this chapter.**

**I own nothing TT~TT**

* * *

"Wally!" Batman yelled, his warning tone deepened. Child Kid Flash was..._is _a nightmare. Batman made a mental note that when this is all over he would congratulate Barry on keeping his sanity when Wally was a child.

"No!" A whine came from said child.

"You will do as your told!"

"No I won't, you can't make me!" Wally stuck his tongue out at the older man.

Batman prided himself for always remaining calm and collected in even the most dire of situations but this one child was somehow capable of throwing all that away and making the dark knight lose more patience than he even had. The team stood nearby with amused looks on their faces as they watched the argument. It was around 11:30 pm and they had been trying to get Wally to go to bed for a least 2 hours now but the young boy absolutely refused. Robin decided to call in the one person he knew could succeed or at least at the time he _thought _Batman could succeed but now watching them he wasn't so sure.

"Wally! It's late and I-"

"Aww is the big bad bat tired? Go on to bed then and just let me be." Wally interrupted. Most of the team's jaws dropped.

_Wally West just sassed Batman!_

Robin and Roy just smirked, because of their history together the two boys were well aware of the attitude that Wally possessed. Batman couldn't believe it he had raised a few teens in his time and they never gave him as much as a problem as this 7-year old did.

"Wallace Allen West! Get your butt in bed now or your grounded!" Batman screamed utterly frustrated. Silence took a hold of the entire room until Wally did something no one could of predicted.

...He laughed...

He laughed right in Batman's face and said, "Yeah...okay. What exactly are you gonna ground me from? I don't do anything anyway. And besides you have no authority to ground me in the first place." Wally crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air with a smug grin quickly taking its place on the young redhead's face. Batman visibly deflated as his jaw dropped, this kid was such a...brat! How did this kid become Wally West? The Wally West he knew was respectful and considerate of others he had a true heroes' heart. But this child in front of him was selfish and cocky with such a bad attitude. He gained his composure and continued to argue with the de-aged speedster.

"Wally!" He growled

"Yes~?" Wally asked sickeningly sweet.

"Get. Your. Butt. In. Bed. Now!"

"No thanks maybe later."

"Now! Or so help me god-"

"Your gonna need god's help to put _me_ in bed."

"Boy I will drug you!"

"Hahaha you have to catch me first." Wally giggled before running to Artemis who instinctly picked him up.

Robin noticed Batman reaching for tranquilizers and decided to intervene before anything else could happen, "Okay! How about we all just calm down." He glared at the Bat, pointingly at the tranqs until Batman calmed himself down. "Okay good, now does anyone else have any ideas?"

Everyone turned to Artemis and Wally, the former gently singing a lullaby to the child while softly rocking him. He yawned sleepily and then muttered, "Artie...can we go lay down?"

She smiled softly, "Of course." She gave her team a small smirk before going off in direction of Wally's room.

Batman gaped and was utterly speechless, "Wha-...how...why...What just happened?"

Roy laughed, "You just lost to a 7-year old."

* * *

**Not so happy about the ending but I couldn't really think of a better one but I still enjoy this idea.**

**Batman-0**

**Wally-1**

**hehe ^_^**

**Review and request!**

**Bye~**


	7. Big Green Eyes part 1

**Heyy I'm back again! And for those of you who asked about Barry he's off on a big mission with Hal and Oliver. So he's not really in this story. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love the father-son dynamic between Wally and Barry but I wanted this story to have more team/family moments so that's why a lot of the bigger league characters don't really show up. I just love how no matter what happens the team always have each other's backs and I love to think of them as a strange little family so that's why this story exists...and also because Wally as a kid is adorable :-)**

** Here's MarburyBlur's request for Wally using puppy dog eyes ^_^ **

**Enjoy **

**...I don't own...**

* * *

**Kaldur**

"Please Kal?" Wally's plea strengthened in volume.

"Wally, I honestly don't think you should watch this." Kaldur responded hesitantly. The young child had come to him about putting on a movie; normally Kaldur wouldn't have a problem but seeing the title now he wasn't so sure.

"I can handle it!" Wally whined.

Kaldur looked at the DVD box in his hands. _'The Grudge'_ was the name.

"Wally...it's just..." Kaldur started but was soon interrupted by a small sniffle.

"Kal..." The atlantian looked down and his eyes widened at the sight. Wally's eyes were big, deep and lined with tears. Sadness radiated out of them and they were like endless pools of green.

"Kal...don't you believe in me?" Wally's lips trembled and Kaldur felt himself go weak.

The older teen sighed and gave in, "...fine..." Wally's face morphed back to normal as he cheered in victory.

As Kaldur set up the movie the only thing that went through his mind was, '_What was that sorcerey?' _

**Robin**

"Hey Robin~"

Robin looked up from his homework and saw a small red haired child with bright green eyes just barely peeking over the tall table where he was working at.

"What is it Wally?" Robin asked with one eyebrow raising. He recognized the look on Wally's face but whenever it appeared 99.99% of the time they got into huge trouble so the boy wonder wasn't overly thrilled to come face to face with it again. Wally stepped backwards and rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. At the moment Wally was the picture of innocence but Robin knew that right now he was anything but.

"Well, I was wondering I you could help me with something..." Wally gained a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Robin was aware immediately what he wanted.

"I'm busy." Robin quickly said going back to his homework.

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Please Rob, I'm bored!" uh-oh Robin was very aware, the entire team was very aware that a bored Wally West could only end in disaster, heavy on the dis.

Maybe he could distract him somehow..."Then go watch TV or something." Then again as long as he wasn't bothering Robin why should he care what happens. Not to mention all his work was due the next day he didn't have time to deal with a 7-year old right now-

"Big Brother..." Came Wally's muffled reply snapping Robin out of the rant inside of his head. Once again his attention was redirected towards the redhead. Wally's bottom lip was trembling, his eyes were lined with tears and were so impossibly deep. Robin stared into the green orbs as he felt his willpower slipping away. And just when Robin thought it couldn't get anymore worse Wally decided to go the extra mile and audibly sniffled, this actin just broke the boy wonder. He quickly stood up and grabbed Wally in a hug.

"Alright, fine you win. I guess a little break wouldn't hurt. So what's the plan?" Robin asked smiling down at his speedster brother.

Wally gave a huge grin and giggled as he explained the prank he had in mind.

**Conner**

"I don't know Wally. It might be too dangerous." Conner explained. Wally had been searching for him and found him while he was working on sphere and now the kid wanted to go for a ride.

"Please Conner! It'll be fine, plus you'll be there to protect me just in case we're family remember." Wally pleaded.

Conner's heart swelled at the child's words as he mulled over the possible consequences.

_Batman would be furious_

_The team would be upset_

_Roy would be pissed_ ...that thought in itself made the kryptonian shudder

_Wally could get hurt..._

According to all logic...and his protectiveness for Wally this was a _very _bad idea. Just when Conner was about to refuse again he saw _the look_ on Wally's face. The one Aqualad and Robin had warned the whole team about, witnessing it now the superboy had to agree that it was pure evil. But...Conner couldn't bring himself to look away. It was captivating and subconsciously he felt his mouth open and heard himself say, "Okay fine...but not a word to anyone understand?"

Wally gave a cheer and agreed quickly to the terms.

As they flew throughout the sky Conner found himself smiling at the young child, he may get in trouble for this but seeing the look on Wally's face and hearing such joyful laughter coming from him it would be well worth it.

* * *

**By the way I don't own the grudge either...that movie freaking scarred me as a child TT~TT but I have this head canon that Wally absolutely loves horror movies so that's where that came from. And also Robin and Kid Flash are TOTALLY brothers who prank like everyone they're total trolls xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this is only part 1 of Big Green Eyes so be on the lookout for more.**

**Bye~**

**Review is very much welcomed and encouraged.**


	8. More family than you know

**Heyy sorry it's been a while since I've updated finals are killing me but a college girl's gotta do what a college girl's gotta do.**

**So this is kinda just a filler chapter as an apology.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Summary: Roy and Robin are Wally's older brothers but the team soon finds out they aren't his only older brothers.**

"Wally! Come on out already!" Roy yelled into the closed door. Robin stood next to him trying to hack into the automatic door. The rest of the team soon were behind them hearing Roy's shout.

"Red Arrow, what is the matter?" Megan asked gingerly. Sensing the elder redhead's distress and upset emotions.

He sighed deeply before answering her, "Wally locked himself in his room and won't come out."

Robin continued highly irritated, "Yeah and for some reason a _7-year old _is knowledgeable in computer mechanics and able to make it hack proof."

"You can't get in?" Conner asked genuinely surprised, for as long as he's known the boy wonder he was always able to hack into whatever he needed and now out of everyone _Wally _was the one who was able to block it.

"No I can't. Despite what you guys think you know about Wally he's actually really smart like genius level smart." Robin informed them with a bit of pride in his tone.

Kaldur confirmed this, "Yes I recall my king informing me that Wally was something called a genius protégé."

Roy chuckled, "Yea Wally's IQ is around 140."

Artemis mouth gaped, "Are you serious? Baywatch was that smart...always?"

"Wasn't that obvious? It's not like he hides his intelligence well" Conner's gruff voice pointed out.

"While I am enjoying this maybe we should focus less on his intelligence and more on how to get him out." Roy said annoyed.

Conner scoffed.

Roy then turned to him, "What?"

"Did you ever ask why Wally locked himself in his room?"

Roy and Robin tensed and just looked at each other, "Uhm..." They muttered in unison.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Boys..." she muttered as she walked forward she then said a little louder, "Wally?"

They heard a muffled voice answer back, "Artie?"

"Yea Wally it's me. Will you come on out?"

"No!"

"Why not? Is there something you want?"

"Not something...some_one._"

"Who is it? We could get them for you."

"I want...Hartley and James..."

Artemis gave a questioning glance to Roy who said something to Robin who then started calling someone. When he rejoined the group he confirmed that the people in question were on their way.

"Don't worry Wally they said they'll be here soon." The ebony called to his little brother.

After a minute of silence the silver door opened a crack, "They are?" asked the young redhead.

Roy leaned down to Wally's height, "Yeah do you want to go to the living room with us to wait for them?"

After consideration Wally opened the door fully and came out, "Okay..."

Roy picked up the young speedster and the group made their way to the common room by the zeta beam just as they reached it the feminine monotonous voice announced the arrival of two guests. The team minus Roy, Robin and Wally were shocked to find Pied Piper and Trickster walking towards them. Wally wiggled out of Roy's hold and ran towards them.

"Baby Flash!" James excited cry rang out as he picked up the child.

Wally giggled and snuggled into his neck.

Piper chuckled, "Wow you were serious about him being de-aged." He ruffled the young boys hair.

Roy soon stood next to the musician, "Yeah and he refused to come out of his room until he saw you guys."

James cooed at the child, "Aww baby flash...did you miss us?"

Wally sat up and nodded his head furiously. "Yes! Like a lot! I missed you this much!" He proclaimed then spread his arms as wide as he could. He then reached for Hartley who held him close and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"Uhm excuse the intrusion but aren't you Pied Piper and Trickster?" Megan asked timidly.

"Yes?" James answered with a tilt of his head.

"And aren't you the enemies of Flash?" She continued.

This time Hartley answered, "Yes we are."

"If that's true why are you so caring towards Kid Flash?"

Robin laughed, "The Rogues and Flashes have a complicated relationship at best. They absolutely adore KF and are so overprotective of him."

Roy laughed along with him, "Captain Cold was even named Wally's godfather...by Flash!"

James then said, "We love Baby Flash!"

Hartley added, "Yeah it's very complex but it works for us." He looked very lovingly towards the small boy in his arms who was fast asleep from the gentle rocking.

They might never be able to fully understand Wally's relationship with the Rogues but as long as Wally was happy then they could tolerate the villains as well. As the day went on the team realized just how caring Piper and Trickster really were and how unbelievably protective they were of Wally. In the teams' minds they were fit and fully capable to take care of their little bundle of energy that was Wally West.

* * *

**Ehh...that ending doe. But I have been reading a few fics were the Rogues are soo protective over Wally and I LOVE IT! And I just had to put that little excerpt about Wally's intelligence because I feel like they didn't really express how smart he really is. Like in my own head he almost as smart as like Einstein lol.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed remember to Review and Request!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	9. Memory

**Okay so I've decided to make it so Wally gets his memory and powers back. Like he has the knowledge of his regular 15 year old self but physically he's still 7.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Wally was curled up asleep as the group was stuck watching _another _disney movie. Suddenly he started squirming and grabbing at his head. Roy pulled him into his lap and started rocking him back and forth. By this point in time the team was very accustomed to Wally's nightmares and fits.

"Somethings not right." Roy said looking down at the child in his arms.

"What do you mean? Is it not another nightmare?" Megan asked concern seeping into her voice.

"I'm not sure, usually as soon as someone holds him he calms down. But he's still fidgeting." Roy responded.

Suddenly Wally screamed, it was a terrifying, bloodcurling scream. He wrapped himself into a ball and fell to the floor clutching his head.

"Wally!" The team yelled out in unison and gathered around him when he suddenly went quiet.

He slowly sat up rubbing at his head as his eyes were slowly dilating.

"Wally?" Robin asked gingerly.

Wally looked up and asked confusingly, "Rob? Ugh what happened? I feel like I got run over with a truck."

"KF?"

Wally looked up, noticing everyone looking at him, "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Kaldur, always a leader first, asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

Wally furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned his memory, "Well uhm we were on a mission...and then Klarion showed up...we were fighting him...uhm and he shot me with some kind of beam."

Zantanna then went on to explain, "Wally, that beam was a spell...a de-aging spell. You were turned into a 7-year old. It's only temporary though."

Wally's eyes widened as he looked down at his body, "_What? _I'm-I'm a kid again! Why did this happen!? How did this happen!? Can we fix it!? Ohmygod whatif itsnottemporary!?" He freaked out slightly using speedtalk.

Roy grabbed his shoulders pulling him out of his self-induced panic state, "Wally! Relax okay? Everything's gonna be just fine. Zantanna made an inquiry when it first happened. You're gonna be just fine."

Roy then picked him up and walked towards the young speedster's room. As they disappeared the team heard a faint whining voice, "You know just because I look like a child doesn't mean I am one."

* * *

**Oh my god! You guys have no idea what I went through to publish this chappie. My laptop currently refuses to connect, my phone won't let me type to FF, and my Ipad doesn't do it right so how did I do it? My xbox! Yes I am typing out through my xbox 360...and its a pain in my ass -.-**

**ANYWAY...I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I sure as hell didn't**

**~Bri**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey faithful readers if you're still with me thank you sooo much for your patience!**

**I had to do a little hiatus because I think I told you guys before my laptop was not working well guess what?**

**IT IS NOW! So I should be able to update a lot more even everyday as long as I have ideas. But uh...my bank of ideas is practically broke so please request because I'm clueless as to how to continue on with this.**

**Review and Request!**

**Thank you so much everyone who has stuck with this story**

**And if you like stuff like this I just wrote two more stories with Young Justice**

**1) Is ****Ginger Love**** which is oneshots featuring the pair RoyxWally**

**2) Is ****Wally's Saviors**** which is from a YJ anon prompt where Wally is sexually abused and its a bunch of one shots pertaining to the incident. This one I'm super proud of so check it out.**

**Anyway again thank you guys sooo much for your support!**

**Bye**

**~Bri **


	11. Big Green Eyes Part 2

**This is wayyy overdue! **

**Please Enjoy...don't kill me...**

**I own nothing**

**Why yes reviews would be absolutely wonderful hint hint lmao XD**

* * *

**Roy**

Roy's grimace deepened as he watched Wally bounce up and down excitingly, "I don't know..."

"Please! Roy I can't keep being just locked up! I'm a speedster I need sunshine and fresh air!" Wally pleaded.

Roy glared at Artemis who was smiling smugly and standing behind Wally in her bathing suit obviously supporting him.

"Come on big brother! I wanna go to the beach it's right near the door and Artie will be there too. There's nothing to worry about!" Wally pointed out.

Roy was fighting a losing battle and he knew it but, his protective instincts were in overdrive at that point, "Bad things can always happen!" Roy winced, realizing how lame of an argument that was.

Wally apparently thought so too, "Seriously?

Roy smiled sheepishly and kneeled down, "Wally I just-"

"Worry about me. Trust me Roy I know." Wally let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Yeah...it's just...I can't lose you okay...not again. I almost lost you once I can't-won't-go through that again." Roy said quietly.

"You won't." Wally reassured. When Wally gained his memories back he gravitated towards Roy more, thinking it was the only way to make Roy stay instead of going solo again. He had Roy wrapped around his finger and took full advantage of it. Plus Wally was still kinda freaked out that he was in the body of a seven year old and Roy offered the comfort and safety Wally needed.

Roy chuckled, "You promise?"

Wally hugged him tightly, "I promise!" When Wally pulled away Roy saw the _look. _

Roy rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do that you don't need to pull that face."

Wally's eyes widened then he snickered, "I know but its still a way to seal the deal."

Roy chuckled and sighed. He stood up and gave Artemis a hard look, "Alright. Artemis you better watch him or-"

"Or I'm dead. Yeah yeah yeah I know." Artemis mocked, "Can we go now?" She asked with a slight whine in her voice.

Roy realized that she wanted to do this just as much as Wally did, he waved them off, "Yeah yeah have fun." They made their way out to the warm, sunny beach. Roy sighed as the familiar feeling of envy rose up in his chest. He struggled to suppress it and decided to let off some steam in the training room.

**Megan**

The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies pulled the young speedster towards the kitchen. "Hey Megan! The cookies smell awesome!" The younger red-head said as he reached for one. Wally yelped when he felt his hand get whacked by a wooden spoon. "Hey! What was that for?!" Wally asked angrily.

Megan had a stern look on her face, "No cookies before dinner young man." Wally blinked owlishly at her. Because of Wally's current condition Megan adopted the idea of the team being a full family. Kaldur was the father; Roy, Conner and Robin were the older brothers; Artemis was the big sister and Wally was the baby of the family. That left Megan to take on the mother role, which she was perfectly happy with.

"But Megan~" Wally whined.

Megan crossed her arms, imitating what she saw TV mothers do, "Wally you know better than to spoil your dinner with sweets."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Megan I'm a speedster with a black hole for a stomach one cookie will definitely not spoil dinner for me."

Megan grabbed his ear, "Don't roll your eyes at me." She ignored his grimace of pain, "I said no, you will wait until after dinner like everyone else." She then let him go.

Wally rubbed at his ear and narrowed his eyes at her, then started to smirk dangerously, "B-B-But..." He widened his eyes to an impossible size and let tears cloud his vision, he jutted out his lower lip as it quivered. Megan felt her resolve slipping away, so _this _was the so-called evilness of Wally's power of cuteness. "Mommy Megan...are you mad at me?" He lowered his head in fake-shame and stared up at her. Megan felt her heart clench and when he called her 'Mommy Megan' she choked a bit on her breath. Looking down at the young boy, his emerald green eyes were filled with such a sadness that all Megan could think about was making it go away.

She grabbed a cookie and leaned down giving it to him, "Fine. But keep it a secret okay?" She said putting a finger on her lips and winking at him.

"Deal!" Wally whispered as he chewed on the cookie, the sadness immediately melted away into pure joy and happiness. Megan smiled at him as he walked away to play somewhere else saying something about finding 'Big Brother Conner'. Megan knew that mothers were to be stern but their number one priority were to keep the kids happy. It might not be the ideal family but in that very moment she realized she wouldn't trade them for anything.

**Artemis**

"The beach?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow at the young speedster.

"Yeah! We were all supposed to go as a team but I started school and then you showed up then we got that mission so I never got to go." Wally explained. Artemis nodded along recalling her first day quite clearly. It was strange, Wally had his 15-year old mind and memories back but, his attitude and overall presence was that of a seven year old in which he still treated her as an older sister.

"Artie!" Wally's whining voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Come on let's go."

Artemis chuckled, "Why not ask one of the others to go with you?"

"Because they already went, they can't go again. That's not fair!" Wally said stomping his foot, "Are you coming now?"

Artemis smirked, "I don't know, I feel pretty content right here."

Wally whined again, attempting to pull her along while jumping up and down but had no success, "Come on! Come on! Come on! I wanna go! I wannago Iwannago!" Wally started rambling while pouting, "Please!Please!Please!"

"Alright already! Sheesh you're giving me a headache." She complained with a small smile on her face, "But! You have to ask Roy first."

Wally's face broke into a huge grin and cheered, "Alright! He'll definitely say yes!" He gave her a quick hug then sped off to grab beach supplies. As Artemis got ready she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Wally could be annoying for sure but Artemis was enjoying having a little brother, at least for the time being.

* * *

**There you go I'm sorry its so late and probably the crappiest thing you've ever read but...I have no excuse anyway I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit**

**Review and leave me feedback!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


	12. Runaway Love

**Here's another chapter for you guys! This one was inspired by the song 'Runaway Love' by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige definitely give it a listen but beware it has sensitive themes such as abusive homes, drug use, sexual abuse, and teenage pregnancy. But its still an amazing song, made me legit bawl my eyes out. **

**I don't own anything**

**Warning: Child abuse, homelessness, implied drinking problem.**

**I apologize if anyone gets upset by the topics in this chapter.**

* * *

Wally sat up gasping for breath as tears started to fill his bright green eyes. He started shaking and hyperventilating until he realized where he was and what was going on. He was still cursed in his 7-yar old boy, he was still at Mount Justice in his bedroom. He wasn't at his parent' house, he wasn't living with _him. _His friends were right down the hallway watching a late-night movie, Roy was on patrol with Ollie. Wally's eyes widened as he thought of his friends, he felt an impulsive need to be near them. He stood up and padded over to the door, opening it only a crack to peek out. The hallway was dark but he could see the living room lights on and he could hear the faint hum of the television set. He used his super speed to sneak into the room and hide behind the couch Artemis and Robin sat in. He immediately started to feel better just by knowing they were there. Unfortunately for him, Robin noticed the slight change in the air and straightened up, on alert.

Artemis raised an eyebrow but before she could question him he put finger to his lips. Kaldur subtly lowered the volume as the team started listening. Soon they heard a very faint whimper. Robin turned around in his seat and looked over the back of the couch.

Robin's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Wally?"

Wally's breath hitched at being found out. Artemis turned around as well while Kaldur, Megan and Conner walked over and sat in front of the young child.

"Baywatch?" Artemis asked, "What's wrong?"

Wally took a shuddering breath, "N-Nothing..."

Kaldur leaned forward, "Wally...please do not lie to us."

Conner then said, "Tell us."

Wally looked up at him and the team's hearts shattered at how sad and upset Wally looked. His face was flushed red, his eyes were soaked with tears that never seemed to stop and he was clutching onto a Flash stuffed toy as if it were his lifeline. "It-It's not a big deal." Wally muttered, "I just didn't...want to be alone."

Megan then asked, "Did you have a nightmare?" Wally flinched and silenced himself.

"You did, didn't you?" Robin asked gently.

Wally felt himself nod. Kaldur picked him up and laid him in Robin's lap, Wally instantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist snuggling into his chest. Robin held him closely, caressing his red hair as the team moved to sit closer. "How about you tell us what it was about."

Wally took a deep breath, "Okay...well it was more fragments of memories than anything."

"Go on.." Artemis urged softly.

Wally looked up a them shyly, "Well, I remember seeing belts, bee-beer bottles, blood, pain..." As Wally went on his eyes were filling up with tears again.

"Shh...shh. It's okay...you're alright." Megan cooed.

"I-I remember crying and begging for him to stop. B-But he wouldn't stop hurting me. I remember ru-running away."

Artemis felt her eyes widen at the realization of how little they all knew of their speedster. When she first met him she thought he was just some lucky flirt who got powers but seeing him like this made her realize how wrong she was.

Megan quietly asked, "You ran away from home?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah when I was 12. I lived out on the streets for about two years."

"That must've been hard." Conner commented.

Wally chuckled, "At first but on the streets you learn you learn pretty quick." Wally's eyes started to drop and he yawned indicating sleepiness.

"Wally?" Megan asked.

"Hm."

"Would you like a lullabye?"

Wally gave her a small smile, "Okay..."

Megan's soft, lyrical voice began to sing.

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tearstained face_  
_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_

_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep the fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown_  
_And these years have shown_  
_Rain's a part of how life goes_  
_But it's dark and it's late_  
_So I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning_

As the song came to a close, Wally's breathing evened out in a calming manner. Wally smiled in his sleep as Robin ran his hand through the young speedster's hair.

Artemis chuckled, "It's stressful raising a kid isn't it?" Robin laughed along with her.

Megan clapped her hands happily, "Oh! You're right Artemis! Wally is like our child and we are like a big family."

Kaldur smiled, "A very well thought out observation."

Conner crossed his arms, "Well it's true isn't it? Wally said something similar the other day. He said family wasn't about blood but about having people you care about and care about you in return."

Artemis snickered, "This kid is turning us into a bunch of saps."

Kaldur said, "You may be right but he also has brought us closer together."

Megan chimed, "I like it! I-I enjoy having a family here on earth." Her cheeks resembled a blush.

Artemis smirked, "Yeah, I guess it's not so bad."

Robin smiled softly at the young child in his arms and muttered, "It's the best thing ever. I'm definitely feeling the aster."

* * *

**Now I realize that his background isn't canon but this is fanfiction for a reason!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Bye**

**~Bri**


End file.
